Disappearance
by KnightLyght
Summary: Duo disappears after the war, and no one- not the Gundam Pilots, nor OZ- can find him.
1. Default Chapter

Fushigi- Finally, another Gundam Wing/AC fic. I'm never able to write these anymore. Anyway, this chapter will be confusing, I promise. But.. Well-  
  
Kid- Just fucking read it!  
  
Disclamer- I don't own this, Loreena McKennit owns the little bit of the song I added here, and yeah, you know all the rest. Just don't sue me! I'm poor!  
  
It seemed amazing, what this music could do for your soul just after you got out of an intense battle. It was soft, quiet, and... Well, perfect at this point and time. He didn't want to listen to pop, rap, rock, or anything else, and in case he sometimes got in this type of mood, he always had a set of cd's. And now seemed as good of a time as ever. So, he lets it vibrate through his blood as he closes his eyes.  
  
Beneath these Jasmine flowers Amidst these Cypress trees I give you now my books And all thier mysteries. Now take the hourglass And turn it on it's head For when the sands are still Tis then you'll find me dead.  
  
It was this one artist, this one 'Book of Secrets' that held his attention now. What was usually the time he'd go around, happily watching the others continue on with thier lives the best they could, he now spent thinking about them. Heero had Relena still attached to his side, and now had a perminate limp from the last battle. Trinton had left, just like Wufei. But Trinton had went to find the circus, the only actual life he had known during the war against OZ. Quatre had stayed with his family, of course. What else would you expect? He stayed with his sisters, not wanting to leave them alone.  
  
--~*~--  
  
Duo, though, no one knows. He said his good bye's, had an actual civil conversation with Treize afterword, then left. Only God knows where he'll end up now. Maybe he went to find Hilde. Maybe he went to visit Father Maxwell, Sister Helen, and Solo. But, we can't find him. No OZ system could lock onto his actual location. He had avoided all of them, every last one, no matter how much they updated them.  
  
No, we're not really worried; he was, after all, one of our more hated, but respected, enemies. But, when the other three Gundam Pilots come directly to your front door, all but begging you to find him, not even I can deny them. Even the Perfect Soilder asked, trying to push the concern out of his crystal eyes, but failing. So, here we are.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Looking for a fellow Pilot with Zechs. We'd been here for a while, and all were worried. But still, some how, Duo wasn't found in the close to nine hours we spent there. It seemed impossible, but we'd lost Duo. We'd actually lost the braided baka, that seemed to draw everyone in with his cheerful, light personality and laughter. But how? What had went wrong? What did we do wrong? Why am I not out there looking for him now?!  
  
~~*~~  
  
Duo, where are you? Why haven't you contacted us? Why did you leave in the first place? I miss you so much Duo, dispite all the times I yelled at you. I miss the light you carried in your eyes; I miss the light weighted feel you bring into a room. The way you'd try and cook, and end up grinning like an idiot with your hair white from the flour you 'accidentally' poured on your head. Just, come back, Duo.  
  
Great, now I'm crying. I'm actually crying. Aho baka, look what you've done to me.  
  
~~*~~  
  
And now I'm cold. The rain pouring down my neck, making me shiver. I'm out here, Duo, looking for you, so why can't I find you? Why aren't you comming up to me saying, "Ah! Torowa no baka! What are you doing!? Looking for a frozen target?!". Why can't I figure this out. What made you leave? Where is that little space you so often retreat into when you're looking out of the window? Take me there Duo. I want to see you again.  
  
~~*~~  
  
I want to see you again; the only thing that made me feel alive. The only thing that made the world tangable to me.  
  
~~*~~  
  
And now that feeling is gone. I just hope you're happy Duo, wherever you are, my friend, I'm just sorry I couldn't be apart of it. I'm so sorry, Duo.  
  
Fushigi- Confused yet? I'm not, I know what I'm doing. It'll be explained a bit more in the next chapter. 


	2. Chapter Two

Fushigi- Hello everyone, yet again!  
  
Kid- Can we skip the updates, your usual and Fuyu's usual babbling and go straight to the second chapter?  
  
Fushigi- How bout you write this chapter?! *quickly leaves through the door Kid has opened.*  
  
Kid- No problem.  
  
Disclaimer- Gundam Wing doesn't belong to me, the lyrics in this chapter are Loreena McKennits. This plot does belong to me, and if there is a simularity between mine and someone elses, it is unintentional. I make no profit from this, and it is strictly for entertainment purposes only.  
  
Chapter two:  
  
The Solitary Dragon, Wufei Chang, sat in a tree, thinking. Had it really been a year since the last battle? He quietly lets out a deep sigh, correcting that thought. No, it'd been more like three years. He'd seen them leave. Watched as Heero and Relena started over again; watched as Trinton left to find the circus and Cathrine. Just as he had expected, too, Quatre had stayed in his manor, intent on keeping the Winner Interprises up and running. He'd watched as Shinigami had talked with Zechs, and left. To where was still a mystery. He knew that the others would go looking for him, after not having any type of contact with them for close to two-and-a-half years now, but he wouldn't help. Wufei, although it seemed he didn't care for Duo, understood him. When Duo wanted to be found, he would be. Not until then.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Zechs pushes some hair out of his face, sighing contentedly. Finally, the three, minus Wufei, who didn't bother, remaining Gundam Pilots were gone! Ever since early this morning they'd been here, wanted him to look up the location of Duo Maxwell. He couldn't find him. He'd told them that a million times but they don't listen, and when you have three gun barrels pointed at your temple, crown, and cerebrum, you really don't protest.  
  
No, we're not really worried; he was, after all, one of their more hated, but respected, enemies. And now, I've got my space again. No more missions, no more Pilots.  
  
But, Zechs notices, there was still a bit of worry left in him. Why -had- Duo left so suddenly?  
  
~~*~~  
  
Heero looks out the window. He, Duo, Relena, and Hilde had been sharing a house. That is, until Duo left, and Relena and Heero got so sick of her whining that they took her to the local mental hospital. Now, him and Relena were alone, together. But not exactly peacefully.  
  
But what he, the Perfect Soilder, couldn't figure out was this: What did Duo have to gain by driving Hilde insane, making him, Quatre, and Trinton, worry and aggrivate Zechs, and simply dissapearing? He couldn't find any logical reason. So why the fuck wasn't he out there looking for the braided baka right now?!  
  
~~*~~  
  
Hilde lets her tears fall from her eyes to the pillows below her. Then, she smirks. What have you done to me Duo? I'm actually crying now. Why did you have to leave? Why didn't you just take-  
  
"Hilde, it's time for your shots." A nurse tells the weeping German. Hilde doesn't even agknowlage her or the needle, which she used to be so afraid of. A warm sensation flows up Hilde's arm, and she continues to weep and soon, falls into a deep sleep.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Trinton looks around, rubbing his arms. Rain poured from the clouds above, making it even harder to keep warm, but it didn't make Trinton faulter a bit. He just keeps walking, seemingly lost. "Duo. Where are you?" He whispers to the streets, but the only sound he recieved was the rush of cars and rain.  
  
Why couldn't they find Duo? Why wasn't it he that Trinton was walking with, instead of himself? Where did that little window into your world go? And why can't I find it?  
  
~~*~~  
  
Heero trips, falling face first in the mud puddle he was trying to avoid. He'd been looking for more then a day, and he still was none the wiser of Duo's location. Of the only thing that reminded him that, though he was 'more' then human, he -was- still human? Where is that one word that describes everything you know, everything you believe in? Where is that one place that demanded your attention? Where is everything- anything?- anymore? Where had Heero left it behind, or, rather, where had it left him?  
  
~~*~~  
  
Quatre looks up from the papers piled up on his desk. He sighs, walking out of the room, out of the house. He laughs as he remembers that, there, behind the tree, was where he had proposed to Hilde, where he and Duo used to sit for hours on end, just talking. Not really about anything specific, just stuff. And there, that was where Duo and fell and broke his finger, and on the top tree branch, Duo had fell and broke his wrist and leg. Sad, but funny at the same time, for Duo and let his wrist hang loose and swung it around saying things like "Man! And just when I thought I'd never break over 100 of my bones. Hey hey, want to see me do a one handed hand stand? Bet I get straightened out before you can!" or "If only I'd listened to the little cat on my shoulder. Wait, what's that? Oh, yeah, I don't speak cat."  
  
Where ever it was though, that Duo had taken shelter in, he hoped that he was safe, and well taken care of.  
  
Kid- Now you know who it was that was thinking/talking in the first chapter. I'll be finishing this story, so if you have any problems, send them to Fuyu, and he'll rip the- uh.. give them to me. 


	3. Chapter Three

Kid- So. I finally was able to post the final chapters of Love over Life and Heaven found in Hell, along with the first two chapters of "AU", this one, and "Cost of Inheiritance". Nothing really new today. But, Mad Mad House comes on. Fushigi loves that show. *"especially Don!"*. I'm working on an AU Harry Potter fic, along with another one that came to me while re-reading CoS. Hmm.. I get weird ideas some times, but this one's almost normal. Sad, eh? Well, on with "Disappearance".  
  
The day was beautiful. The sun's shinning, not a cloud in sight, and a slight breeze blowing only softly enough to ruffle his hair a little. He brushes back some of his unbraided chestnut locks from his face and sighs. He didn't want to leave this place. I was so peaceful and happy while he was here. He actually felt safe from everyone and everything; a feeling he seldom had anymore. But, after countless wars and bloodshed, he was able to go back to his friends. Heero, Quatre, Wufei, Trinton, Relena, Hilde. He'd even go and see Zechs.  
  
He knew they had been looking for him; that's why he chose this as his hiding place. An isolated building in the middle of the forest that few knew about, he suspected. Nearby was a river, where he could get his water and his food. Yes, he got sick of fish alot, but he learned to bear it. He would have to go without doing alot of things now, what with the path he had chosen.  
  
And today, finally, today he could leave. Revisit civilization. But, deep down, he didn't want to. He wanted to stay here and study. Learn more while he could. But everyone needs interaction! Especially the talkitive ex-Deathscythe pilot Duo Maxwell!  
  
He smiles, laughing at the deer beside him, nudging his hand. He stops and bends down to pet it. "I'm leaving now. I have to go, but I'll be back. I promise. I'll come and visit you every week, okay?" the little deer licks his cheek, and again the ex-pilot laughs. The deer finally lets him leave, but not without giving him a swift kick in the arse for leaving him. Duo rubs the sore area before turning and giving a scolding look at the deer who seems to stick it's tounge out at him. One last smile, and Duo never looks back.  
  
~~*~~  
  
He, Heero Yuy, had recieved word not too long ago. It was a letter from Duo. He was comming home. Finally! After three years, Duo had contacted them! And he wanted to see them all, Relena included. Heero smiles as he rushes down the stairs to meet Relena in the doorway, what seeming to be a million bags in her arms. Heero gleefully grabs them from her arms and sits them on the floor. He picks her up, laughing as she nearly screamed out. He spins her around, then brings her into a tight embrace, a smile still on his face.  
  
"What's the special occasion?" Relena asks as soon as her feet are planted firmly on the ground. Heero lets her read the letter from Duo. Immediantly tears swell up in her oceanic eyes and she covers her mouth. "My.. oh my. When?" "Tomorrow!"  
  
Relena looks up at her husband. She had never seen him this happy. She smiles, watching the thin hand on the clock count down the seconds to the reunion with Duo Maxwell.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Cathrine's screams fill the circus tent, alarming the lions around her. Trinton looks up from the current lion's head he had been petting. Cathrine runs to him on the brink of tears. He raises an eyebrow and takes the letter from her trembling hands. He quickly skims over it before reading the signiture. His emerald eyes widen before he goes back and begins to read it from the beginning. After he was almost sure he'd memorized it, he sits down, a hand on his forehead.  
  
Duo Maxwell? Comming back? After all this time. Trinton looks up at his sister and smiles.  
  
~~*~~  
  
It was a beautiful day indeed. Not only was a few days from Duo's twentith birthday, but also, said person was coming back on his birthday. Quatre smiles. It's Duo's birthday, but we're the one's getting the present. Quatre smiles at the thought, the sunlight easily bouncing off his golden locks.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Chang Wufei! Is there a Eep!!" A katana comes in contact with the mailman's nose. "You disterbed my meditation." The mailman gulps heavily. "I-I-I'm so-sorry. But.. Mr.. Wufei.. There's..a letter. Foryou!" Wufei takes the white envelope from the shaking man's hand and slams the door. He quickly opens it and reads it. Then, after a twinkle lights up his eyes and a small smile graces his features, he turns, opens the door and yells at the mailman. He jumps, but does as asked and meets Wufei again. With the same smile on his lips, Wufei whispers "thank you."  
  
~~*~~  
  
Zechs absently plays with the end of his hair, looking over a website on his laptop. *beep!* He raises an eyebrow as he checks the new message. He scans over it, the sighs. "He's back." He lets a chuckle escape his throat before he throws his head back in laughter.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Hilde? Look, hon. There's a letter here. For you. You want me to read it for you?" Hilde looks up from her mindless mutterings before barely nodding. The nurse smiles at her before opening the letter and gently reading the cramped handwriting.  
  
"Hilde,  
  
Hey. How are you? I hope you're okay. And I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly and not telling you anything between then and now, but I had too. Again, I'm sorry.  
  
I'm going to keep this short. I'm going to look up you're location soon. I'm coming home! I'm coming to see you and the others! I hope you're as excited as I am, because I also have something to tell you... And ask you.  
  
I'll see you soon. Duo Maxwell."  
  
Hilde shoots up from her bed and grabs the letter from the nurses hand. Her face twists in an effort to not cry, but after recieving a letter from Duo saying that he's coming back, how can you hold back the tears of joy?  
  
~~*~~  
  
Duo coughs, his uncut hair falling like a veil around him. He had been able to get all the letters to them, but now he had to deal with city air after being in the forest's clean air for so long. He squints, looking around. Finally he finds a cafe and dashes inside. He digs through his pocket and pulling out a crumpled peice of paper, he goes to the casheir. "Ohayo gozaimasu! Could you tell me where these roads are located?" The chubby, unshaven man glares at him before ripping the paper from Duo's grip. Quickly, he explains it. "Uh.. West to where?" The man sighs, rolling his eyes, then writes on the paper. Without saying a word he hands it back to Duo's hand, still in the same position it was before. Duo smiles at him then leaves in search of the first place on his list: Heero and Relena's place.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Everyone was here, except Hilde. (They wasn't about to let loose a German that threatened to cause another Holicaust if they didn't let her out! Would you?!) Trinton and Cathrine were conversing with Quatre and Wufei sat divided from them, watching happily. But two people were missing.  
  
Relena sits on the floor in her and Heero's bedroom, searching through her closet, rapidly throwing out literally every peice of clothing her long fingers touched. "No." "To bright." "Makes me look fat." "So out of season!" Behind her, Heero easily dodged and caught each peice that was thrown. "Relena. Just pick something! This is Duo! Not the leader of L4." Relena, not stopping in throwing out her clothes, looks at Heero in disbelief. "You should talk! You're the one to abandon your spandex and green tank! Look at you, you've got on a tuxedo. How sweet. I need to find a way to get you in that more often!" Heero rolls his eyes, but smiles. He casually walks to her and places his arms around her waist, pulling her up from the pile. Heero opens his mouth to say something, but all that comes out is the sound of... A doorbell?  
  
"HE'S HERE!!"  
  
Fushigi- I'M BAAAACK!! Did you miss me?! I hope so!  
  
Kid- This is still my story, onna, so keep you're head out of it! This is the longest of my chapters, by far. I'm not good with writting 1xR stuff. I've always hated Relena with a passion. I usually put Heero and Duo together, but I thought I'd stray from that train of thought for once. (Mint, I know you'll kill me, but remember, I put Hilde in a Mental institution, which isn't nearly what you'd like, but at least I didn't send her with Duo, right!?!) Well, I hope you liked it, and I'll try and finish this up in the next few days to a week.  
  
Fuyu- And! Kid, you forgot the most important part!  
  
Kid- The hacking off of Relena and Hilde's heads? I thought I explained that! Fuyu-  
  
Fuyu- No, not that. the reviewer! We greatly appreciate you're review. It helped us write this chapter, and we hope you liked it.  
  
Kid- I already said that.  
  
Fuyu- Not to the reviewer!  
  
Kid- So? I never really pointed anyone out! So it was meant for them too!  
  
Fushigi- Eh, seeing as I'm being left out, I'll say it.  
  
~TBC!!~ 


	4. Chapter Four

Kid- (03/13/04) Well. Now I'm so.....*grumbles* that I have to start the fourth chapter of Disappearance.  
  
Fuyu: Now you're so what?  
  
Kid- *mutters*  
  
Fuyu- What?  
  
Kid- EXCITED! HAPPY! *Grabs frying pan and hurls it at Fuyu, who ducks just in time.* Happy now?!!  
  
Fuyu- Ah! That wasn't very nice Kid. Why did you do that?  
  
Kid- You know what Fuyu? You should be a psychiatrist. You'd do go at it.  
  
Fuyu- Oro?  
  
Kid- Nevermind. Nevermind. On with the story.  
  
Relena jumps out of Heero's arms, who follows, trying to keep his composure. Relena flings open the door, and not bothering to see who it is, hugs them.  
  
"Miss Relena. I'm happy to see that you missed me, but I do believe you need to look at who you're hugging." Relena's eyes fly open, then she looks up to see her butler. "Oh. I'm sorry. I thought you were Duo." "Yes well. Who do you think rang the doorbell?" Suddenly, Duo's head pops out from behind him, a giant grin on his face. "Ohayo gozaimasu, Relena- san!" Relena pushes the butler inside and tightly embraces Duo. "Uh.. Relena." Duo says after a while. "Hello!" Duo's face begins to turn blue. "Re- le-n-*cough* Ple-ase. I can't... Breath!" Relena lets go, covering her mouth. "Oh my! I'm so sorry, Duo." She helps up the fallen Duo. "I'm just so happy to see you." Duo backs up from the girl as her fingernail brushes over his nose. "DUO MAXWELL HOW COULD YOU! YOU LEFT US WITH NO EXPLINATION! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT! I SHOULD-" "Relena. Slow down." Heero watches from the stairs, his arms crossed.  
  
"HEERO!" Duo rushes past Relena and throws his arms around Heero. "Duo?" Heero pulls Duo away to see crystaline tears shining in the amaythist depths. "I missed you. And Relena. I'm sorry. I know you must be mad at me. Relena just proved that." Relena smacks Duo slightly. "Heh heh. Sorry, but it was sudden for me to." Duo embraces Heero again, and this time, Heero returns the embrace.  
  
"DUO!!!!!!" Comes two distinct voices. Duo and Heero release only to have Duo surrounded by Wufei, Quatre, Trinton, Catherine and even Zechs was there. "Where did you go? We were so worried about you!" Says Catherine. "Welcome back, Maxwell." "Humph. Yeah. You're lucky, Maxwell." "...." Zechs whispers something, and Trinton smiles. Duo smiles back, hugging all of them for the first time in over two years.  
  
There was a party for Duo Maxwell. Everyone enjoyed themselves, even Heero would have had to admit that.  
  
"Hey hey, guys!" Wufei and Heero turn around to see what Duo wants, and instead of getting a few sentances, got an ear and nose full of four cupcakes. "Here have some of Relena's wonderful cupcakes! Uh-oh..." Duo whispers as they wipe the icing and cake from their faces. "Omae o-o KOROSU!" Heero yells, grabbing a bowl of ice cream and running after Duo, a smile finding it's way on his face every now and then. Heero grabs a handful of the ice cream and hurls it at Duo with unmarred aim and watches as it slides down his hair and into the back of his shirt. "Cold cold cold coldcoldcoldcoldcoldheeroyouratI'llgetyouforthat! Getthisout!!" Duo jumps around, knocking down a few people, chairs and tables along the way. Finally, it comes out, landing on the floor with a satisfied *plop!* Duo peels his shirt from his back. "Now I'm all sticky! That was mean Hee- chan!" Suddenly, Heero bursts out laughing, causing everyone to stop and look at him in amazment. Heero never laughs. But in this situation, it was etched, then passed on.  
  
"Well," Relena says, holding on to Heero who is still chuckling every now and then. "Why did you leave?" Duo smiles, nodding. "Well, it's like this: Guys, and girls," he adds on after her own version of Heero's Death Glare is pointed at him. "You are now looking at Father Maxwell." Silence. And more silence until Quatre says "You? You're a priest? That's where you were?" Duo nods. "Why didn't you tell us?!" Catherine yells. Duo backs up, remembering her accuracy with knifes, which just so happened to be in one of her hands. "Heh.. Uh.. It was a spur of the moment thing, Cath. I just kept walking around in the forest and found a spot that I liked and built a small shack there. I completely divoted myself to my studies and I hadn't had contact with anyone until today. Except the animals." Duo explains. "I kinda became a vegitarien for those two years too, since there were no chickens or cows around to eat. There was the fish though. I ate too much of it, and not enough real meat." Duo begins to drool thinking about the meat. "Anyway, I also learned how to sew." "WHAT?! Duo Maxwell?! Are we sure this is him? The Duo I know wouldn't even be able to thread a needle without causing some globle catastrophie, much less actually sewing!" Relena gasps. "Hey! I'm not that bad! I did make this shirt, which Heero so graciously ruined!" He says, backing up his "skills".  
  
The doorbell rings, taking their attention off of Duo's new confessions. Relena goes to the door, muttering. "Everyone's here. Who could it be?" She opens the door silently and gasps when she sees Hilde in the door way, with giant men around her, two beside and one behind. "A-ano, hello Hilde. How are you?" Relena asks. Hilde smiles. "I'm fine if I could get these bastards away from me." Relena smiles and opens her mouth to say something but Hilde spots Duo, who's smile was already the biggest in the room, minus maybe Hilde's. "Duo.. Duo?" Hilde takes a step forward, then sprints into his open arms. Tears fall on Duo's self made shirt. "I've missed you so much, Duo! Why did you leave me! Why?" Duo rubs the Germans back, trying to calm her. "I'm sorry Hilde. I should have said someting. But it's okay now. I'm back and I'm not leaving you again, and that's a promise from a priest." Hilde immidently stops crying. "A priest? But?" Duo nods. "I'm a priest now. That's why I was gone for so long." Relena smiles, leaning against Heero who wraps his arm around her shoulder, drawing her closer.  
  
Then, Duo gently pushes Hilde away from himself, and drops down, digging through his pockets. Finally he pulls out a small box and opens it, showing Hilde a gold ring with a single diamond and two moonstones on each side. "Hilde? Will you marry me? I know I've been gone for a long time, but I hoped to make up for it with the time we can spend together afterword." Hilde's eyes begin to water again, the tears easily flowing down her cheeks. "Yes! Of.. Of course!" Duo smiles, placing the ring on her finger and standing up. He brings Hilde in and gently covers her lips with his own. His first kiss that he actually meant.  
  
"Uh.. I'm sorry to interupt you, but I'm wondering about something." Duo and Hilde look up at Catherine. "Duo, you're a priest. Are you going to marry yourself and Hilde?" Everyone looks at Catherine then at Duo. "No! That'd just be too strange." He steps back and holds a pretend Bible in front of him. "Hilde, do you take me, Duo Maxwell to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, through sickness and health." Duo imitates Hilde. "'I do.'" Duo stands in front of Hilde, and faces where he used to stand. "Duo, do you- 'Yes I do, now hurry it up' Mr. Maxwell, if you want to make this marriage legal, you'll let me finish! 'But come on, can't you hurry up? You can talk a bit faster can't you? I think I saw a snail pass us.' Mr. Maxwell, if you want this to be legal then you'd better shut up!" Duo looks back at Catherine skeptically. "Uh. No, I'm not Cat. Good question though. Anyone else want a demonstration?" Duo jokes. He slumps his shoulders when seven heads shake 'no' vigorously. "Meanies!"  
  
"Humph. I see no reason for you to leave without telling us or even writing to us." Duo looks up a Zechs disbelievingly. "You actually wanted to know where I was?" Zechs opens his mouth to say something, but Duo imediantly jumps at him and tightly hugs Zechs. "Aww. You like me! You really like me!" He lifts his head up and looks at the gaping ex-pilots and girls. "Eat your heart out Orlando Bloom! You've got nothing on me!" He jumps back from his hug for Zechs and smiles. "Hey Relena? Where's that cake. I'm kinda getting hungry." Relena laughs and goes to the kitchen. Duo's smile widens as the cake is brought in, eighteen candles on it, burning brightly. She hands it to Duo, and before they can say "Blow out the candles" he blows, making his wish.  
  
~owari.  
  
Kid: Yes, I know, technically, that shouldn't be the end. I should have at least a couple hundred more words added on, but like this ending. You may get a sequel, you may not. Depends on if you ask. If you do, I'll add in the wedding for Duo and Hilde..... *grins* Duo being the preist at his wedding. I'd like to actually see that.  
  
Fuyu: Yes. I would too. But we have a problem. I can't find Fushigi.  
  
Kid: *Shrugs* So I hid her body well. Not on purpose ya know.  
  
Fuyu: YOU KILLED HER! HOW COULD YOU!?!  
  
Kid: Woah. Calm down Fuyu. I didn't kill her. I just hid her. That's all. Yes, she has oxygen *rolls eyes.*.  
  
Fuyu: Oh. Okay. Fine then.  
  
Fushigi: *From below floor* Help! Get me out of here! Kid I'll kill you!!!! *bangs on floor* KID!!!!!  
  
Kid: do you hear something Fuyu?  
  
Fuyu: *listening intently* No. Do you?  
  
Kid: No. Come on, let's go get something to eat. *follow Fuyu out*  
  
Fushigi: Kid? Fuyu? Guys. Come on.. This isn't funny. Please. Let me out! Guys?! GET ME OUT!!! SNAKE!!!!!! AHHH!  
  
~Owari. Really. 


End file.
